Daydream
by TheMrsPadackles
Summary: Sua alma foi retalhada no inferno, fora brinquedo de Lúcifer e Miguel. Agora um de seus segredos mais profundos fora descoberto por quem ele menos previa. WINCEST


**Título:** **Daydream**

**Pairing:** Dean Winchester/ Sam Winchester (Wincest)

**Fandom:** Wincest

**Rating:** M (+18)

**Advertências: **Incesto. Relação homossexual entre dois homens. Linguagem de baixo calão. Sexo explícito.

**Sinopse: **Sua alma foi retalhada no inferno, fora brinquedo de Lúcifer e Miguel. Agora um de seus segredos mais profundos fora descoberto por quem ele menos previa.

**Aviso:** Sam ainda tinha as alucinações com Lúcifer.

**_W_**

**Daydream**

Sam era despertado pela pontada em sua cabeça, ela latejava mais do que doía, o que era de fato um problema. O moreno tentou erguer sua cabeça, que por algum motivo despencava para frente, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi uma outra pontada, mas agora em seu pescoço. Abriu os olhos lentamente e não pode ver muito bem devido a má iluminação do local.

Porque era sempre assim? Porque sempre tinha que acordar amarrado a uma cadeira no meio de um quarto sujo e úmido?

Sam correu os olhos pelo quarto escuro, mas não teve muito sucesso. Não viu nada além de uma mesa podre e quebrada em seu canto esquerdo, uma janela sem cortinas ao seu lado direito e uma porta de madeira escura e podre à sua frente.

"Mas o que...?" O moreno se deteve e abaixou novamente a cabeça, sons pesados ecoavam do lado de fora do quarto e iam direto para a porta a sua frente, alguém abriu a porta que rangeu dolorosamente e arranhou os ouvidos do moreno.

"Eu sei que você está acordado, Sam."

"Dean?" Sam levantou a cabeça em um espanto ao reconhecer a voz de seu interlocutor. Mas o que Dean estaria fazendo ali? O que Dean estaria fazendo o seqüestrando e o prendendo em uma cadeira? Que porra estava acontecendo? "Relaxa, Sammy, você está meio agitado." Dean sorriu e se escorou na parede e o encarou.

"Você não é o Dean." O loiro sorriu e cruzou os braços enfrente ao peito.

"E porque é difícil de acreditar? Seu irmão não seria capaz de fazer isso, certo? Ele te protege demais, não é?" _Dean_ falou ainda com um sorriso cínico nos lábios e um estranho brilho no olhar. Sam sentiu um arrepio gélido na nuca.

"E quem é você? O que quer comigo?"

"Eu sou seu irmão. Em corpo pelo menos. Não se preocupe Sam, eu não vou machucar esse rostinho lindo. E não. Eu não sou uma alucinação ou um sonho ou qualquer coisa em que você esteja pensando." _Dean_ andou em sua direção e parou em sua frente ainda o olhando nos olhos. "Eu sou tudo o que você tem, tudo o que você quer e tudo o que você vai ter."

"Do que você..." Mas Sam nunca terminou a frase, os lábios de _Dean_ estavam pressionados contra os seus. O espanto tomou conta do mais novo que reprimiu um protesto ao perceber que _Dean_ tinha sentado em seu colo sem parar de pressionar sua boca contra a do Winchester mais novo.

"Vamos lá, Sammy. Sou eu... Seu irmão, o cara que você tem sonhos molhados, o cara com que você sonha em foder loucamente, o cara que vai ter levar para o inferno... De novo."

"Você não é o Dean! Sai de cima de mim." Sua voz mais parecia um rosnado. Sam tentava em vão se desviar da boca de _Dean _que agora estava por seu pescoço e subia para sua orelha.

Sam se mexia de acordo com a boca de _Dean _que ia descobrindo outros lugares de seu torço, passando sua língua quente por seu pomo de Adão e descendo até sua clavícula e subia novamente por seu pescoço, passava por sua orelha e chegava novamente a sua boca, esfregando uma na outro obscenamente.

"Vamos lá, Sammy. Eu sei que você quer isso mais do que eu, mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Eu sou seu irmão, sou _seu Dean._"

"Não!" – Sam bradou e _Dean _se levantou.

"Não? Você está me dizendo que não? Ah, Sam... Você só vai ter essa oportunidade, não a desperdice com bobeiras. Depois daquele seu sonho tão bom da noite passada, por que não Sam? Depois de ter se tocado hoje de manhã pensando em mim, por que não?" o loiro tinha um sorriso nos lábios enquanto falava, ele se abaixou até que sua boca estivesse a altura do ouvido do moreno. "Você quer tanto isso que nem se importou em tentar mexer suas mãos, _Sammy."_ _Dean _disse e se afastou do moreno para poder olha as feições de seu rosto, o espanto ao se dar conta que as cordas estavam frouxas a ponto do nó se desfazer por completo só com um certo puxão.

Sam olhou para suas mãos soltas e procurou mexer seus pés e pôde constatar que estavam tão presos quanto suas mãos. Não pode deixar de suspirar consternado ao ver que ele realmente não queria se soltar, ele sabia disso e já até havia se conformado com esse desejo estranho que mantinha pelo irmão mais velho, mas o que realmente lhe assustava não era o fato de seu 'segredo' ter sido descoberto e sim pelo fato de _Dean _o estar instigando a ir mais fundo, a se entregar a esse desejo.

_Dean _continuava parado a sua frente, observando cada expressão e parecia que podia também ler cada pensamento seu, pois podia jurar que o sorriso sacana na cara do loiro estava um pouco maior. Mas questão não poderia ser relevada, não poderia simplesmente acreditar que era Dean, seu irmão mais velho, que estava parado a sua frente. Dean não nutria esses _tipos _de sentimentos por ele. Dean jamais aceitaria uma coisa assim, tão impura e condenada como essa.

Mas tudo isso era completamente contradito pelo homem parado a sua frente. Era, de fato, Dean ali. Mas não sabia qual Dean o olhava daquele jeito. Poderia ser Dean – um metamorfo, Dean – possuído por um demônio ou Dean – completamente chapado de algum feitiço.

_Não era seu irmão ali, mas ele poderia pensar que era._

"Dean não vai saber de nada, Sammy." _Dean_ falou enquanto chegava mais perto de Sam novamente, sentou em seu colo como da primeira vez e inclinou sua cabeça para perto da sua, mas ao invés de lhe beijar a boca _Dean _aspirou o ar entre os dois e passou seu nariz pela extensão de seu pescoço, deixando um rastro quente quando o loiro tocou seu maxilar com a ponta da língua. Sam fechou os olhos.

Por tanto tempo fantasiou aqueles lábio carnudos em sua pele e em nenhuma dessas vezes conseguia se comparar a verdadeira sensação. Os lábios de _Dean_, macio, perfeito contra sua pele sensível do pescoço a língua que fazia círculos em sua pele, o prazer que ele podia sentir se concentrar no ponto certo em sua virilha. Ao que parece, o loiro também percebeu o quão animado seu irmão mais novo estava, não se conteve e movimentou seu quadril para cima e depois baixou novamente fazendo o membro de Sam roçar em seu traseiro.

As mãos de Sam fora direto para cintura de _Dean _fazendo com que o loiro não parasse os movimentos com o quadril. Sam apertava a carne de _Dean _por cima da roupa enquanto os seus gemidos ficavam presos em sua garganta. _Dean _pressionava cada vez mais seu quadril contra o do moreno enquanto embolava suas mãos nas raízes do cabelo de Sam puxando assim sua cabeça para trás, fazendo com que o pescoço de Sam ficasse totalmente exposto.

"Eu tenho tara por esse seu pescoço, maninho." _Dean _falou enquanto afundava seu rosto no pescoço do moreno lambendo, beijando, mordendo a carne do mais novo. Sam apenas se deixou gemer e levantar seu quadril buscando mais contato com o corpo de _Dean. _

"Calminha, maninho. Não quero ter ver gozar apenas com isso... tenho muitos planos para essa noite." _Dean _parou de se mexer assim que terminou de falar e Sam protestou, _Dean _riu. "Para quem não queria, até que você está meio afobado." O loiro não deu tempo para que Sam processasse a provocação e se ajoelhou no meio das pernas do moreno. Suas mãos foram do joelho até a virilha e subiram pelo tronco de Sam, levanto junto a camisa de algodão que o mais novo usava deixando seu torço completamente desnudo.

_Dean_ jogou a peça para o lado e passou a língua por entre os lábios, observando o peito perfeitamente malhado de Sam. Apoiando suas mãos no joelho do moreno, _Dean _se levantou um pouco e depositou um singelo beijo no dorso de Sam e depois mais um e outro e mais outro, fez uma trilha de beijo até que sua boca tocasse o cós da calça jeans que o moreno usava._ Dean_ sorriu olhando o tecido abaixo de si, suas mãos que antes estavam apertando as coxas de seu irmão, agora estava desafivelando o cinto e abaixando o zíper, deixando a boxer branca que Sam usava exposta. O loiro abaixou mais a cabeça e roçou seus lábios por ali, por cima do pano da cueca. Sam ofegava.

O Winchester mais novo não desgrudava os olhos de seu irmão mais velho, não conseguia não apreciar o carinho que sentia, o desejo que lhe escapava pelos poros. Não pôde evitar de deixar escapar um gemido gutural quando os lábio de _Dean _chegaram naquela região. Sentiu seu membro pulsar por mais contado e sabia que esse contato não demoraria a chegar.

"Levanta um pouquinho, Sammy." O loiro sussurrou e Sam obedeceu quase de imediato. Não se importava em ser o único ali em desvantagem e não se importou quando seu irmão lhe tirou a calça junto com a cueca, expondo totalmente seu membro completamente duro.

Sam acompanhava todos os movimentos que _Dean _fazia, acompanhava com ansiedade o loiro se abaixar e passar a língua por toda a extensão de seu membro, lambendo como se fosse o doce mais gostoso que já provara em toda a sua vida e de fato – para _Dean _– realmente era. Sam sentiu seu membro ser engolido e bombeado com uma perfeição inacreditável. Sentiu a língua que_ Dean _lhe envolver por completo, indo até a base e voltando. Suas mãos que antes estavam agarradas as bordas da cadeira foram para cabeça do loiro, fazendo _Dean _seguir seu ritmo, fodendo a boca de _Dean. _

_Dean _ se livrou das mãos de Sam que estavam em sua cabeça e se pôs de pé tirando sua blusa e abaixando sua calça, fazendo isso quase com um desespero palpável e então se colocou no meio das pernas de Sam, com seu quadril a altura da cabeça do moreno.

Sam não precisava que lhe _Dean _lhe falasse suas intenções, como que automaticamente suas mãos subiram pelas pernas do loiro e segurou com firmeza seu quadril, seus dedos entrando pelo cós da cueca de _Dean _a abaixando logo em seguida. O membro do irmão mais velho pulou e Sam logo o segurando perto de seu rosto. Sabia o que tinha que fazer, não tinha insegurança quanto a isso, era como se ele fosse feito para fazer isso _com Dean. _

Sem enrolar mais, Sam lambeu a glande de seu irmão e sugou, _Dean _ofegou e suas mãos se perderam entre os cabelos de Sam. O moreno agora alternava entre lamber e sugar enquanto manipulava a base do membro do loiro. Sugava, lambia, masturbava e brincava com suas bolas, _Dean _gemia com suas mãos agarradas aos cabelos de Sam, lhe ditando um ritmo mostrando para seu irmãozinho como ele gostava.

_Dean_ estava amando.

Mas Sam parou, parou somente para fazê-lo sentar em seu colo. Suas ereções agora se tocavam e os Irmãos Winchesters pensaram que nada no mundo poderia ser melhor do que aquilo, mas então Sam segurou os dois membros e começou a bombeá-los de uma vez, fazendo uma masturbação dupla então eles perceberam que sim, poderia ficar melhor.

"Sammy, eu quero te sentir." _Dean _falou ofegante, agarrado a Sam.

O moreno apenas levou dois dedos até a boca de _Dean _o fazendo chupá-los até que estivem molhados suficiente para preparar o loiro. E _Dean _chupou, chupou como se fosse o membro de Sam ali. O irmão mais novo tirou os dedos da boca do loiro e levou até o seu traseiro passeando com dedos por ali, molhando o local. O moreno logo introduziu um dedo fazendo o loiro gemer ofegante em seu ouvido, Sam se movimentou mais um pouco para logo colocar o segundo dedo e agora _Dean _gemeu alto mordendo o ombro do moreno.

"Está doendo?"

"Não. Pode colocar, Sammy. Eu confio em você." _Dean _disse olhando nos olhos de seu irmão mais novo e Sam quase pôde afirmar que era realmente seu irmão ali com ele.

_Dean _levantou seu corpo e sentiu o membro de Sam roçando sua entrada. Sam lambuzava a entrada do loiro com seu pré gozo para depois o fazer abaixar um pouco sobre seu membro fazendo então uma penetração lenta, porém prazerosa.

"Você está bem?" Mas _Dean _Não respondeu, apenas colou seus lábios ao do mais novo e o beijou, Sam correspondeu a altura e pode sentir seu irmão mais velho subindo e descendo em seu membro.

Subindo e descendo, cada vez mais rápido, mais forte, mais fundo. Podia sentir seu membro ser engolido por um _Dean _apertado e quente. Cada vez mais rápido e mais perto do prazer completo. Sam auxiliava o loiro a subir e descer, controlando os movimentos com suas mãos que estavam agarradas ao quadril do loiro.

_Dean _sentia Sam tocar-lhe no ponto mais fundo de si e pensou que ali era o paraíso. Nada se fixava na mente de Sam, tudo o que podia ver era _Dean, _seu irmão, subindo e descendo, cavalgando em si. E aquilo era demais para ele, era demais para ele se segurar mais. O Winchester mais novo sentiu seu líquido se esvair e escorrer por _Dean _que não demorou muito e estava se desmanchando em Sam.

Então Sam beijou _Dean._

Então _Dean _gargalhou.

"Então quer dizer que você é mesmo um monstrinho, Sammy" _Dean _falou ainda grudado em Sam. "Eu gostei."

"O que é você?" Sam perguntou, sua voz ainda falhava.

"Eu sou tudo o que você vai ter de Dean. Eu sou ele... Mas ele não sabe disso. Eu sou seu irmão, Sammy. Sou aquele que te defende de todos, aquele que vendeu a alma por você e que eu faria de novo de precisasse. Eu sou aquela parte do seu irmão que te ama mais do que tudo... Sou a parte do seu irmão que ficou para trás."

"Que ficou para trás? O que você quer dizer com isso?" Sam perguntou tentando segurar o loiro que agora já tinha levantado de seu colo e começava a vestir as roupas. "Dean!"

"Sou a parte do seu irmão que ficou no inferno." O loiro falou, mas no momento seguinte a cabana podre se fora e o quarto barato de hotel aparecera. Sam suspirou quase se engasgando com a quantidade de ar que aspirou.

"Ops... Eu fiz de novo." Silêncio "Não vai falar comigo, Sammy?" mais silêncio "Qual é... Não tão mau assim, eu te dei o que você queria, não dei? E você ainda vai continuar ignorando o tio Lu aqui?"

"Você não tem o direito..."

"De quê? De mexer com sua cabeça? De mentir?" Lucifer gargalhou "Então segura a bomba, era tudo verdade. Essa deliciosa parte de Dean ficou por la sabe... E adivinha, eu a encontrei enquanto brincava de retalhar seu alma. Você vai ficar mais chocado de seu falar que isso era uma lembrancinha do quê você fazia lá embaixo? Hein, Sammy? Sammy..."

"Sam!"

"O-o quê...?"

"Você estava ai gritando feito garotinha. Anda, levanta Cinderela. O dia já amanheceu." Dean falou terminando de amarrar seu sapato. Sam o encarou, procurando qualquer vestígio do que vira, procurando qualquer pista de que o que viveu fora verdade, mas não tinha nada, apenas seu irmão Dean.

"_Não passou de um sonho." _Sam suspirou_._

"Ou não" Lúcifer contrapôs.


End file.
